1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for oscillating ultrasonic waves to the inner part of a container and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventors have energetically continued their studies regarding the utilization of ultrasonic waves for mainly the curing of rubber, plastics and so forth. The Japanese patent application No. 81041/1972 filed by them previously forms a part of the result of a series of such studies. The essential part of an ultrasonic apparatus proposed in said application to serve for said purpose is, as illustrated by FIG. 1 of the appended drawings, composed of a metal tube A and the oscillating member connected directly with said metal tube A, said oscillating member consisting of a ring-shaped metallic resonator B with its inner circumference being exposed on the inner wall of said metal tube A, an electromechanical transducing element C connected with its other circumference of said resonator B either directly or through a horn D, said metal tube A being coupled with curing tubes E (for the manufacture of, for instance, electric wires or cables) by means of a flange coupling F, whereby the oscillation of ultrasonic waves can be directed to the center of the metal tube being subjected to internal pressure in particular. An ultrasonic apparatus having such a construction is surely capable of oscillating and applying ultrasonic energy of a great output to the inner part of a metal tube, but it has been found that the efficiency of this apparatus is not so high due to the fact that ultrasonic waves are also transferred from the joint of the ring metal resonator and the metal tube to parts other than the intended part by way of the metal tube.